Watashi no Sentaku!
by kato kurosaki
Summary: Apa yang akan dipilih oleh Rukia antara perasaannya yang sangat besar pada Ichigo ataukah persahabatannya dengan Orihime? hmm,klo aku sih pasti milih Magnum..#Plaak Hhe,, sorry jadi ngaco. so RnR Please  o ,,
1. Chapter 1 : 2Nen, 3kagetsu, 23nichi

**Disclamer** :

**Bleach** Belong to **Tite Kubo** and

**Watashi no Sentaku !**

Bleong to **Me**^^-**Dean Ciel'Bleu**-

**Rated **: T.

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship ,Humor.

**Watashi no Sentaku !**

**Chapter 1 : 2-Nen, 3-kagetsu, 23-nichi.**

"Jadi puncak kolonialisme terjadi pada abad ke-19. Pada masa itu hampir seluruh wilayah benua afrika telah dikuasai oleh bangsa-bangsa eropa...Bla...bla..bla.." seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang dan wajah yang agak pucat sedang menyampaikan materi pelajaran sejarah dengan serius di depan kelas 2B SMA Karakura. Dan hampir semua siswa memperhatikannya. Tetapi tidak dengan Rukia Kuchiki yang malah sibuk memandangi seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, tepatnya 2 jajar di depan tempat duduknya. Ya, gadis mungil dengan bola mata indah berwarna violet itu tengah memandangi Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda yang cukup tampan dengan warna rambut yang sangat mencolok yaitu Orange. Yang sudah 2 tahun Rukia Taksir.

**Rukia POV**

'Wah..Ichigo, hari ini pun kamu terlihat sangat tampan ya..!' Batin-ku sambil senyam-senyum gaje memandangi pemuda impian-ku itu. Hah tidak terasa,ya. Hari ini tepat 2 tahun 3 bulan dan 23 hari aku Naksir Ichigo. Dan sampai saat ini pun aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku ini padanya. Yang lebih hebatnya lagi, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan perasaanku itu pada Ichigo,Loh...!

Tepat saat aku melirik kearah depan..., ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan Materi sejarah yang di sampaikan oleh Ukitake sensei dan malah sibuk memperhatikan Ichigo. Ya, teman baik-ku pun Orihime Inoue melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Sebenarnya Orihime selalu curhat padaku bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia menyukai Ichigo. Aku yang mendengar pernyataan Orihime pun langsung down. Ini benar-benar sangat ironis bukan..! Bagaimana tidak, masa teman baik-ku juga menyukai pemuda yang sama denganku..!

Huwaa..aku sangat bingung sekali dan sampai saat ini aku masih bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus tetap memperjuangkan perasaan-ku ini terhadap Ichigo! Ataukah aku harus menyerah dan membiarkan Orihime bersama Ichigo saja!

**Normal POV**

Rukia masih bingung akan hal-hal yang ada dipikirannya, tapi pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada Ichigo. Dan ketika pemuda berambut orange itu tanpa sengaja melirik kearah belakang, bola mata coklat miliknya bertemu dengan bola mata violet Rukia, saling memandang beberapa saat. Akhirnya Ichigo pun tersenyum dan sukses membuat Rukia salah tingkah. Rukia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah karena malu.

'Wah.. Ichigo tersenyum padaku., manisnya!' Batin Rukia riang.

9_9

* * *

Pulang Sekolah

Seperti biasa Rukia dan Orihime pulang bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah...

"Hai Rukia, kamu tau nggak.. tadi pas pelajaran sejarah, Ichigo tersenyum padaku loh..." Kata Orihime riang sambil berjalan menelusuri trotoar bersama sahabatnya itu.

"E-eh..!" Rukia yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu pun sedikit kaget. 'Lah..bukanya tadi Ichigo itu tersenyum padaku,kan!' Batinnya agak sedikiat kecewa. "Ma-masa?"

"Iya.., wah senyumnya itu loh Rukia.. Haah manis banget, rasanya aku makin suka deh sama Ichigo." Wajah Orihime mulai bersemu merah ketika gadis berambut orange panjang itu mengingat kejadian sewaktu pelajaran sejarah tadi. Rukia yang mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu pun lagi-lagi down.

"Oh begitu ya.., baguslah berarti ada kemajuan tuh.. Hehehe.." Rukia sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaannya yang campur aduk itu dan tertawa garing. ' Ya tuhan, kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini,sih..! kenapa sahabatku harus menyukai cowok yang aku sukai juga? Padahal sebenarnya aku tidak mau kalau persahabatanku dengan Orihime harus berakhir hanya gara-gara 1 cowok bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ya memang harus aku akui, akulah yang salah karena sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini terhadap Ichigo dan tidak mau bercerita kepada siapa pun tentang perasaanku ini. Sampai akhirnya 2 bulan yang lalu Orihime curhat padaku bahwa dia menyukai Ichigo. Haah..apa jika aku dulu tidak memendam sendiri perasaanku, lalu bercerita kepada Orihime lebih dulu, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.' Pikir Rukia yang masih berjalan bersama Orihime.

"Rukia..."Panggil Orihime, tapi tidak ada respon dari gadis mungil itu yang masih bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus berputar di otaknya itu. "Hai Rukia...,Rukia..." Orihime pun melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Rukia.

"Eh..Ah, Uhm a-ada apa,Orihime?" Jawab Rukia agak sedikit kaget karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hai kamu lagi mikirin apa,sih? Ah..lagi punya masalah ya? Aduh..jangan dipendam sendiri donk. Ayo ceritakan padaku,Rukia! Kitakan sahabat harus saling membantu jika salah satu diantara kita punya masalah.."

"Ng-nggak kok, aku nggak punya masalah apa pun Orihime. Hehe tenang saja.."Balas Rukia dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. 'Kalau aku cerita masalah-ku yang sebenarnya, bisa kacau kan..'Batinnya.

"Oh hehe.., aku kira kamu lagi punya masalah loh,Rukia! Habis dari tadi kamu melamun terus.."Kata Orihime riang seperti biasa.

"Hehe.. nggak ada,kok."

"Eh kalau begitu Rukia, aku kan sudah cerita tentang cowok yang sekarang aku taksir. Nah sekarang giliranmu donk, siapa sih cowok yang kamu taksir,Rukia?"

"A-a-ahh.."Rukia kaget mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, ayolah..pasti kamu punya cowok yang kamu sukai-kan? Ayo beritahu aku Rukia! Kitakan sahabat,harus berbagi cerita satu sama lain ya..ya.."Pinta Orihime dengan semangat.

"Ah..emh, siapa ya. Hehe aku malu,Orihime.."Jawab Rukia cengengesan, padahal didalam hatinya sudah bingung harus menjawab apa.'Lah gawat.. aduh gimana,nih? Masa aku harus mengatakan bahwa cowok yang sudah 2 tahun 3 bulan dan 23 hari aku taksir adalah Ichigo.. itu tidak mungkin,kan!'

"Ayolah Rukia, siapa? Tidak usah malu.."Bujuk Orihime.

Lalu tiba-tiba _Drrt..drrtt..ddrtt _suara getar ponsel milik Rukia. Lalu gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu pun membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk pada ponselnya itu."Grimmjow..!"Gumamnya ketika melihat siapa gerangan orang yang telah mengiriminya pesan.

"Wow.. kamu naksir Grimmjow, Rukia! Hehe.. seleramu bagus juga. Grimmjow kan cakep, atlit basker pula.. keren deh.."Ujar Orihime sangat riang ketika mendengar gumaman Rukia tadi.

"E-eh..Uuhm, bu-bukan Grimmjow kok.."Rukia Gelagapan.

"Ah sudahlah Rukia, jangan pura-pura begitu.. kalau kamu naksir Grimmjow ya akui saja, nggak usah malu-malu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya ayo sama-sama kita berjuang. Aku dengan Ichigo dan kamu dengan Grimmjow,ok."Orihime memotong perkataan Rukia.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Hehe.. baiklah Rukia sampai jumpa besok ya,bye.."Pamit Orihime sambil berlari kecil ketika mereka sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang memisahkan komplek rumah mereka.

"Haah!" Masih Cengok. "Siapa juga yang naksir Grimmjow? Orang tadi itu aku nggak sengaja nyebutin nama Grimmjow waktu aku membuka sebuah pesan darinya.

-isinya- **Yo Rukia, besok jangan lupa bawa kaset Shaun of the Dead,ya.. aku mau pinjam ok.—**

Kok bisa jadi salah paham kaya gini,sih?" Gumam Rukia heran sambil terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Besoknya di SMA Karakura

Rukia dan Orihime sedang mengobrol dibangku mereka yang satu jajaran. Orihime dibangku depan sedangkan Rukia di bangku belakangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Yo Rukia.." Sapa Grimmjow yang berjalan kearah bangku Rukia.

"Ah..Rukia itu Grimmjow. Ayo berjuang ya.."Bisik Orihime riang.

"Eh, maksudnya?"Tanya Rukia bingung. Sekarang pemuda berambut biru muda jabrik itu sudah berdiri diantara mereka.

"Huh jangan pura-pura gitu,deh! Hehe.. ah iya, aku nggak mau mengganggu pembicaraan kalian,Hihihi.. aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya,bye.."Ujar Orihime mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mereka sambil berlari keluar kelas. Rukia dan Grimmjow yang tidak mengerti apa-apa Cuma bisa sweatdroop.

"Hai mana kaset Shaun of the Dead yang mau aku pinjam itu?" Tagih Grimmjow.

"Iya ya ini,"Memberikan kaset dvd-nya."Awas ya kalau sampai rusak apalagi hilang, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kasetku.."

"Jiaah.. lebay akh. Iya ya.. tenang saja Rukia, kesetmu pasti aman kalau aku yang pinjam. Oh iya sampai lupa,ini ada surat untukmu.." Grimmjow mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dengan sebuah amplop berwarna merah dan bercorak hati dari saku celananya lalu dia berikan pada Rukia.

"Eh? Apa ini..!" Rukia jadi bingung.

"Ampop, Terus di dalamnya ada surat. Masa kamu nggak tau.. orang bodoh aja tau kalau itu amplop.. ckckc."Ujar Grimmjow sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jiaah.. aku juga tau ini amplop. Maksud-ku ini dari siapa?"

"Baca sajalah ok, soalnya aku hanya disuruh untuk mengantar surat itu padamu saja dan tidak disuruh untuk mengatakan siapa yang membuat surat ini." Jawabnya santai.

"Hoo.. jadi selain atlit basket kebanggaan sekolah ternyata kamu juga seorang kurir pengantar surat ya.. hahaha.."Ledek Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Cih enak saja, mana mungkin aku mau menjadi yang begituan memalukan saja. Aku itu bersedia mengantarkan surat itu padamu karena aku itu baik hati tau. Sudahlah baca saja suratnya ok..."Balas Grimmjow sambil berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Ya terserahlah..."Lalu Rukia pun mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalam amplop bercorak hati itu dan membacanya...

**Hai Rukia..^_^**

**Bisakah kamu menemuiku di atap sekolah sekarang?**

**Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampai padamu.., aku akan sangat senang jika kamu mau memenuhi permintaanku itu..**

**Pokoknya aku tunggu kamu diatap sekolah sekarang ok..**

**Salam**

**Pemuda tampan yang-mengharapkan kedatanganmu di atap^^.**

PS: HARUS DATANG LOH...! hehe ^o^

"Idih.. narsis banget yang buat ni surat. Huh baiklah aku pergi, lagi pula aku juga penasaran siapa pemuda yang menungguku itu." Akhirnya Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah.

9_9

* * *

'Ckkrrt...' suara pintu atap sekolah dibuka pelan oleh Rukia. Lalu dia pun berjalan ke sisi atap sekolah dan... matanya melebar kaget plus jawdroop ketika dia melihat siapa gerangan pemuda yang menunggunya diatap itu sekarang...

**To be Continued.**

Yosh akhirnya chapter pertama ini bisa update...meskipun aku harus bersusah payah loh.., sampai-sampai aku harus melakukan EQUIVALENT TRADE...^o^. #Plaak Hhe.. habis minggu2 ini aku telah mengalami banyak hari yang sangat berat.. penuh cobaan dan menguras kantongku(?) Lah...! Hhe

Bagaimana tidak setelah 1 minggu melakukan ujian praktik semester ganjil, lalu 1 minggu lagi melaksanakan UAS, Laptop-ku eror karna di serang Hollow err.. Virus maksudx^^, Modemku juga diblokir gara2 aku salah pijit(?) Hhe.. dan di susul aku sampai sekarang belum kesampaian nyicipin Magnum , Hueee... setiap kali aku melihatnya di iklan aku langsung ngiler deh.._ malangnya nasib-ku.. , habis setiap aku tanya di toko dan minimarket terdekat selalu saja habis.. Hueee.. pingin Magnum..#Plaak..

Hhe.. maaf aku jadi curhat yang nggak mutu ya..^o^.

Okelah kalau begitu tolong di Review saja ya^^ dan kalau bisa berilah gadis malang ini satu bungkus Magnum.. ehm yang almond kayax enak..eeh- yang clasic juga nggak apa-apa kok.. ya..ya..#Bletak..Brugh..Wadzig..(dipukulin Reader karna minta yg macem2).

**So REVIEW Please^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Watashi no kimochi!

**Disclamer** : **Bleach** belong to **Tite Kubo**.

And

**Watashi no Sentaku! **belong to **Me**^^-**Dean Ciel'Bleu**-.

**Rated** : T.

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Humor.

**Watashi no Sentaku..!**

**Chapter 2 :Watashi no kimochi..!**

"I-Ichigo!"Rukia kaget ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik dengan bola mata coklat, tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya.

"Yo,Rukia.."Balas pemuda tampan itu sambil tersenyum.

'Manis, uwah..senyuman paling manis yang pertama kali aku lihat terkembang diwajah tampan Ichigo..,Ah senangnya. Rasanya mati pun aku rela.'Batin Rukia berbunga-bunga dan semburat merah pun menghiasi wajahnya.'#plaak..hoi sadar Rukia,sadar! Inget apa tujuan sebenarnya kamu pergi keatap ini..,Uhm..ah iya ya aku lupa ya ampun.'Gadis mungil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hai I-Ichigo,apa kamu melihat ada pemuda aneh disekitar sini? Ya katanya dia ingin menemuiku!"Tanya Rukia innocence.

"Haah, pemuda aneh?"Ulang Ichigo heran.

"iya, lihat dia memberiku surat ini.."Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop merah bercorak hati dari dalam saku berjalan mendekati Ichigo supaya pemuda berambut orange itu bisa melihat amplopnya dengan jelas.

"..Aneh,ya?Hehe.."Ujar terdengar malu dan sedikit kecewa."Kamu tau Rukia,pemuda yang kamu anggap aneh itu aku loh..!"

"Uaapa!"Rukia shock."Ka-kamu bohongkan Ichigo?Ma-mana mungkin kam—"Ichigo menghentikan perkataan Rukia dengan menepatkan jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil gadis bermata violet itu.

"Sst..diamlah dan dengarkan aku,ok," Ichigo pun mengambil nafas panjang, sepertinya dia tengah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu(?) pada Rukia. "Baiklah begini Rukia, sebenarnya aku membuat surat itu dan menyuruhmu menemuiku diatap ini karena..,ehm karena.."

"Ya,karena apa Ichigo?"Tanya Rukia penasaran dan Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang.

"Emh ya..karena aku..,aku.."Ichigo mulai gugup.

"Ah aku -kamu mau pinjam kaset Dvd-ku sama seperti Grimmjow,kan?"Ujar Rukia spontan.'E-eh kok aku malah ngomong gitu,sih! Uwaah bodoh..,dasar Rukia bodoh..'Batin Rukia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Karena saking gugupnya bicara sama Ichigo,dia jadi ngomong yang nggak mutu kaya tadi.

"Haah?"Ichigo malah cengok plus sweatdroop."Ah..oh iya,aku memang ingin pinjam kaset Dvd-mu Rukia. Ehm kamu punya kaset Trilogy Lord of the Ring,nggak?"Tanya Ichigo spontan juga. 'Lah..kenapa aku jadi ngomong gitu,sih! Aduh sial.. ini pasti karna aku terlalu gugup."Batin Ichigo kesal.(**PS**: sebenarnya Rukia itu di sekolah terkenal sebagai kolektor kaser Dvd. Jadi banyak murid yang pinjem kaset Dvd ke dia Hhe..XD)

"Iya aku punya kok,kamu mau pinjam?"

" Hnn,ya aku mau pinjam, boleh kan?"Jawab Ichigo sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh,kok.."Balas Rukia tersenyum riang.'Pasti boleh donk..,masa aku pelit sama cowok yang sudah 2 tahun lebih aku taksir,sih.'Batinnya.

"Hehe..ba—"

'BRAAK..' Perkataan Ichigo terhenti seiring suara gebrakan pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh...

"Grimmjow?"Seru Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan ketika mereka menoleh kearah suara keras tadi.

"Haa..akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga Ichigo."Kata pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Eh,memangnya ada perlu apa kamu mencariku?"Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Cih dasar merepotkan. Aku disuruh Urahara-sensei untuk mencarimu tau, katanya kamu disuruh menghadap keruangannya sekarang juga."Jelas Grimmjow santai.

"Uhm..baiklah. Ok Rukia aku tinggal dulu ya,bye.."Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum penuh arti(?) pada gadis mungil bermata violet itu.

"Iya.."Gumam Rukia sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"Eh! Kamu kenapa Rukia,senyam-senyum sendiri..gila ya?"Grimmjow heran melihat tingkah Rukia yang rada ganjil itu.

"Ikh..enak aja,"Rukia memberikan sebuah deathglare pada Grimmjow."Eh ngomong-ngomong sekarang kamu alih profesi ya,Grimm? Dari kurir pengantar surat jadi tukang suruh-suruh alias OB hahaha.."

"Ih sembarangan.."Tukas Grimmjow."Aku ini mau disuruh-suruh karena tuan Grimmjow Jagerjaques ini baik hati,tau!"

"Hehe..iya ya terserah kamu sajalah."Timpal Rukia wajahnya masih saja bersemu merah karena masih teringat senyuman yang tadi diberikan Ichigo. Lalu mereka ber-2 pun meninggalkan atap sekolah. Ketika mereka sedang berjalan dilorong lantai 3...

"Ah..hai Rukia,Grimmjow.."Sapa Orihime riang seperti biasa.

"Yo Orihime.."Balas Rukia. wajah gadis mungil itu masih bersemu merah.

"Hai juga."Timpal Grimmjow."Oh iya aku masih ada urusan,kalau begitu aku duluan ya.."Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Orihime.

"Ekhm..ekhm..hehe,aduh Rukia lihat wajahmu yang bersemu merah itu hihi.. jadi apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Grimmjow?" Tanya Orihime antusias.

"Eh?Maksudnya apa sih Orihime..!tidak ada apa-apa kok,sumpah deh!"Jawab Rukia risih. 'Ya ampun sepertinya Orihime masih salah paham,ya! Ckck ribet nih jadinya.'

"Ah sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi ok. Ayo lebih baik kita ke kelas sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai loh!"Ajak Rukia menarik tangan gadis berambut orange panjang itu.

9_9

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah..**

Seperti biasa Rukia dan Orihime pulang bersama. Selama diperjalanan mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama menceritakan kembali kejadian lucu yang terjadi ketika pelajaran seni music bersama Kyoraku-sensei.

"Hahaha..,baiklah sampai jumpa besok Rukia.."Pamit Orihime ketika mereka sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang memisahkan kompleks rumah mereka.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok juga Orihime.."Balas Rukia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu gadis mungil itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Yo,Rukia.." Seru seorang pemuda dengan tubuh atletis yang berdiri tepat didepan pagar rumah Rukia.

"Haaah..I-Ichigo!"Rukia kaget ketika melihat siapa gerangan pemuda yang memanggilnya itu.

"Hai tadi aku mencarimu loh sewaktu pulang sekolah,tapi aku tidak menemukanmu. Ya sudah aku susul saja ke rumahmu,hehe.."Kata Ichigo cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah be-begitu ya..,eh tapi kok kamu bisa tau alamat rumahku,Ichigo?"Tanya Rukia agak heran.

"Aku tau alamat rumahmu dari Grimmjow. Lihat,dia sampai menggambarkan detail alamat rumahmu!"Ichigo menunjukan selembar kertas peta alamat rumah Rukia yang digambar oleh Grimmjow.

'Ya ampun ni bocah biru udah ganti profesi lagi,apa? Ckck dasar.' Batin Rukia. "Oh begitu, hehe pasti kamu menyusulku kemari karena mau pinjam kaset Lord of the Ring,kan? Baiklah ayo masuk Ichigo." Lalu mereka ber-2 pun memasuki rumah bercat krem itu. Jantung Rukia berdetak begitu kencang,wajahnya terasa begitu panas karena dia masih belum percaya Ichigo cowok yang selama ini dia taksir berkunjung kerumahnya untuk meminjam kaset (?).

9_9

'Tek..tek..tek..'Suara dentingan jam dinding yang berbunyi ditengah keheningan kamar Rukia. Ya saat ini Rukia dan Ichigo sedang duduk dilantai kamar gadis bermata violet itu. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan 2 toples makanan ringan,2 gelas sirup strawberry dan 3 tumpuk kaset Trilogy Lord of the Ring dihadapan mereka. Kebetulan orang tua Rukia sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Emh..Anu—"Akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo memecah keheningan dengan berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu berbarengan.

"Eh..baiklah kamu saja duluan Rukia!"

"Ah tidak,lebih baik kamu saja Ichigo. Kamu mau bicara apa?"

"Emh..hehe tidak sebebarnya aku hanya mengingat kejadian waktu pertama kali kita bertemu."Kata Ichigo malu-malu sambil meminum sirup yang disuguhkan Rukia.

"Oh..hehe iya,aku juga masih ingat loh!"Timpal Rukia tersenyum malu."Waktu itu aku masih kelas 3 smp Sereitei dan kamu juga masih kelas 3 smp Hueco Mundo,kan?"

"Iya waktu itu ada acara festival music disekolahmu dan aku berkunjung kesana bersama teman-temanku untuk saat aku mencari toilet, aku bertanya pada gadis berambut hitam yang dia jepit habis kebelakang,kulitnya yang putih, wajahnya yang manis serta bola mata Violetnya yang indah langsung membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kemudian gadis mungil dengan senyuman yang sangat indah itu pun mengantar-ku sampai kedepan toilet cowok.."Jelas Ichigo yang langsung menatap lekat bola mata violet milik Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ya secara tidak langsung pemuda berambut orange itu menembak Rukia.

"...Traank.."Suara tutup toples yang Rukia jatuhkan karena kaget mendengar pengakuan Ichigo tadi."I-Ichigo ka-kamu bercanda,kan?Hehe.."

"Apa kamu melihatku sedang bercanda! Aku telah memendam perasaan ini selama 2 tahun lebih dan sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkannya padamu Rukia.. dan aku harap kamu bisa membalas perasaanku ini.."sekarang Ichigo mulai menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"E-eh kamu tau Ichigo, sebenarnya akulah yang lebih dulu mencintaimu.."Akhirnya Rukia pun mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini dia pendam.

"...Benarkah? Tapi Rukia, yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu adalah aku.."

"Tidak aku yang lebih dulu,Ichigo.."

"Tidak,tapi aku loh.."

"Aku.."Rukia ngotot.

"Aku.."Ichigo juga tidak mau kalah. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka ber-2 berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta(?).

"Emh ok ok..,baiklah Rukia aku tidak peduli siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta. Karena akulah yang Pertama kali mencintaimu!"Ichigo tetap tidak mau kalah. Ckck dasar XXD. "Jadi Rukia, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"..Emh hehe..iya aku mau."Jawab Rukia tersipu malu tapi mau(Lah! Haha). Sekarang mereka pun saling berpelukan dan wajah ke-2 remaja ini sudah semerah tomat.

"Berarti hari ini kita resmi pacaran,ok."Bisik Ichigo dengan senyum yang berseri-seri dan Rukia membalasnya dengan anggukan.

9_9

"Emh baiklah Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya..." Pamit Ichigo berjalan keluar beranda rumah Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya hati-hati Ichigo,"Membalas lambaian tangan pemuda bermata coklat itu."..Oh,hai kamu melupakan sesuatu.."Rukia berlari kearah pacar barunya itu."Ini..awas ya jangan sampai rusak apalagi hilang. Karna aku akan sangat marah jika suatu hal yang buruk menimpa kaset-ku. Meskipun yang melakukan itu adalah pacarku sendiri!"Menyerahkan kaset Trilogy Lord of the Ring sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Ichigo.

"Ah Hehe iya ya.. tenang saja Rukia,aku akan menjaga kaset ini dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.."Balas Ichigo lebay."Ahaha baiklah bye Rukia.."

9_9

"Ah..hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya..."Ujar Rukia sembari merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang tidurnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan tepat ketika dia melirik kearah meja lampu disisi ranjangnya, dia melihat foto dirinya bersama sahabatnya Orihime. "YA..TUHAN apa yang baru saja aku perbuat? Ah Rukia bodoh.. kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu! Ya ampun apa yang harus aku lakukan.. sumpah aku tadi benar-benar terbawa suasana dan perasaan sampai aku melupakan perasaan sahabatku Orihime yang begitu menyukai Ichigo.."Sesal Rukia yang baru teringat pada sahabatnya Orihime ketika dia melihat foto yang terpajang dimeja lampu. Sekarang perasaan Rukia campur aduk antara bahagia dan bersalah.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus memberi tau Orihime yang sebenarnya? Umh tidak..tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau persahabatanku hancur. Tapi disisi lain,aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Ichigo! Uwaah..sial kali ini aku benar-benar bingung..."

**To Be Continued.**

Yo akhirnya chapter 2 slese juga^^. Fuh.. meskipun harus update dengan hati yang kecewa karena indonesia kalah telak vs malaysia 0-3 di first leg huewee...T_T. Tapi tetep harus optimis.. moga aja di second leg ntar tim garuda bisa membalas kekalahan itu dan berbalik menjadi juara AFF Cup yaeh...YA—Ha..! Lah..kok aku jadi curhat ya..Hhe..XXD

Okelah kalau begitu tolong di Review saja ya^^

Hhe...XXD

**^^Special Thanks^^**

** Nana Naa**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Kyu9**

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberyy**

**Shirayuki Umi**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Reina Rukii**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Wi3nter**

**Miko Kazuma**

**And You^^...**

**So REVIEW Please^^**


	3. Chapter 3 :  Yūjin ya koibito to no ma?

**Disclamer** : **Bleach** belong to **Tite Kubo**.

**Watashi no Sentaku!** belong to **Dean Ciel'Bleu**^^.

**Rated** : T.

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Humor.

**Watashi no Sentaku..!**

**Chapter 3 : Yūjin ya koibito to no ma?**

"Hai berikan bolanya padaku.."

"Ayo over sini."

"yosh,Rukia terimalah.."

'Hpp' "Yo.."Dengan sigap gadis mungil itu menerima overan bola dari Tatsuki dan langsung dilempar keraah gawang lawan.

"Yeah..bagus Rukia.."Sorak Tatsuki dan yang lainnya ketika bola itu masuk kegawang lawan. Ya saat ini para siswi kelas 2-3 sedang melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga bermain bola tangan. sedangkan para siswanya bermain bola basket.

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak sepenuhnya serius mengikuti pelajaran olahraga ini. karena sesekali gadis bermata violet ini melirik kelapangan sebelah memperhatikan pacar barunya yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedang bermain basket.

"Keren.."gumamnya ketika pemuda tampan dengan rambut orange mencolok itu mendribel bola menuju daerah pertahanan lawannya. sampai saat ini Rukia masih belum percaya kalau dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan Ichigo.

"Hoi,Ichigo.."Seru Grimmjow yang saat ini posisinya sedang bebas. Tanpa ragu lagi Ichigo memberikan bola tersebut pada Grimm dan dengan cepat pemuda berambut biru mencolok itu pun mengshoot bola kedalam ring. 'Prrt'

"Yeah..kerja bagus Grimm."Ichigo berhigh five.

"Wah mereka itu memang hebat ya. tak salah mereka bisa dapat julukan Double Ace tim basket SMA Karakura.."tiba-tiba saja Orihime berdiri disamping Rukia yang dari tadi memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Ah..hai Hime."Rukia agak kaget."Hehe iya mereka itu memang hebat,ya!"

"Hnn,apalagi Ichigo..Haah makin hari aku melihatnya dia semakin tampan saja ya..,uwaah kamu bisa melihatnyakan Rukia.. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, rambut jabriknya yang mencolok, serta tatapan bola mata hazelnya yang tajam itu benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila padanya..waah aku sangat menyukainya Rukia..!"Komentar Orihime dengan mata berbinar-binar mirip seperti Mamori Anezaki(E21) ketika melihat kue sus(?). Gadis semok itu terus memandangi Ichigo yang sedang bermain basket sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"..."Rukia hanya diam,menundukan kepalanya bergelut dengan pikirannya yang semakin rumit dan membingungkan.

"Hai..Rukia, Rukia..!"Panggil Orihime yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba murung.

"Uh..ah ada apa,Hime?"Tanya Rukia yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kamu kenapa sih? kok tiba-tiba jadi murung gitu!"Orihime malah balik nanya.

"Eh,nggak ada apa-apa .."Jawab Rukia tersenyum kecut.

"Ah aku tau. haha..maaf dari tadi aku hanya memikirkan dan memuji Ichigo terus,hehe.. iya Rukia,Grimmjow juga keren,kok. Tubuhnya juga tinggi dan atletis sama seperti Ichigo. Tampan pula. Ya meskipu Ichigo jauh lebih tampan hehe.. jadi ayo donk Rukia semangat jangan murung lagi,pilihanmu nggak salah kok.."Orihime malah nyerocos sendiri berusaha menghibur(?) Rukia.

'Ya ampun,si Hime salah paham lagi nih! Hadow..'

"Bu-bukan it—"

"Ah sudahlah Rukia, aku juga ngerti kok kamu masih malu mengakuinya kan? hehe.. Jadi ayo kita berjuang demi cinta. Aku dengan Ichigo dan kamu dengan Grimmjow.."Potong Orihime yang sudah berpose mirip guru guy(Naruto) dengan background deburan ombak(?)."Ok,sekarang ayo kita maen olahraga bola tangan lagi,yuk.."Orihime berlari ketengah lapangan melanjutkan bermain bola tangan. Sedangkan Rukia malah mematung ditempat.'Demi cinta? Hime dan Ichigo? Agkhh..bagaimana ini,Hime memang benar-benar sangat menyukai Ichigo..,sial apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya dia tau kalau aku dan Ichigo sudah berpacaran!'Pikiran Rukia semakin ruwet dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Hai Rukia awas..!"Teriak Orihime.

"Eh?"Rukia pun membalikan tubuhnya kearah asal suara teriakan itu dan..'Duaak'sebuah bola sukses mendarat diwajah gadis mungil itu.

9_9

* * *

"Enghh.."

"Hai Rukia,kamu sudah sadar..! Ah syukurlah.."Orihime merasa sangat lega ketika sahabatnya itu siuman.

"Ung..Ini dimana?"Tanya Rukia pening.

"Di Uks. Tadi kamu sempat pingsan karena kepalamu terbentur bola yang dilempar Tatsuki. Huft tadi aku benar-benar sangat khawatir loh!"Jelas Orihime yang tengah duduk disamping ranjang Uks.

"Ah begitu,terima kasih."Balas Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Makanya,kamu jangan terlalu serius memperhatikan Grimmjow yang sedang bermain basket sampai melupakan keadaan sekitarmu,hehe..dasar,"Timpal Orihime riang."ya sudah,kamu istirahat dulu saja ya Rukia. Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu nggak enak nih pake baju olahraga terus hehe..bye."Lalu gadis cantik bertubuh sintal itu pun keluar dari ruang Uks.

"Haah,ya ampun aku pingsan?aduh malu-maluin deh.."Gumam Rukia yang masih berbaring diranjang.'Orihime,dia sahabat yang paling baik. Ichigo,pemuda yang sudah 2 tahun lebih aku sukai dan akhirnya aku pun bisa menjadi pacarnya juga. Huh jika seandainya Hime nggak suka Ichigo,pasti aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia didunia. mempunyai sahabat terbaik dan pacar yang sangat aku cintai..,tapi pada kenyataanya itu semua berbalik. Aku terjebak dalam masalah perasaan yang sangat membingungkan antara rasa persahabatan dan cinta..huewe..T_T.' Amethyst gadis berambut hitam itu menatap lurus langit-langit ruang Uks dengan terus memutar otaknya,mencari solusi untuk keluar dari masalah perasaan yang membingungkannya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki ruangan Uks dan berjalan menghampirinya. 'Eh?kok dingin.."Rukia merasa pipi kanannya sangat dingin. Karena penasaran dia pun melirikan matanya. "Ichigo..!"Gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat pemuda tampan dengan tubuh atletis itu berdiri dipinggir ranjang sambil menempelkan sebuah kaleng cola dipipinya.

"Yo,Rukia.."Sapa ichigo tersenyum,lagi-lagi senyuman manis yang membuat Rukia Blushing.

"Hai.."Rukia jadi salting sendiri sambil berusaha bangun.

"Katanya tadi kamu pingsan,ya?"Duduk diranjang Uks."Hmm,kamu pasti memikirkanku terus sampai-sampai kepalamu terbentur bola..hehe."Kata Ichigo narsis sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ih ge-er..,siapa juga yang mikirin kamu! Hahaha.."Rukia pun kembali ceria dan sejenak melupakan semua masalahnya.

"Haha..iya ya,"Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Rukia."Ini aku bawain kamu roti melon."memberikan 1 bungkus roti melon pada pacarnya itu.

"Ah..makasih,Ichi."

"Sama-sama,sayang hehe."

"Ehm enak.."Dengan lahap Rukia memakan roti melon pemberian Ichigo sepertinya dia menjadi sangat lapar setelah pingsan tadi ckck.

"Aku nyicip,ya.."Ichigo berusaha menyomot roti melon Rukia.

"Nggak boleh,kamu kan udah ngasih roti melonnya buat aku!"

"Ayolah..sedikit saja.."

"Nggak..haha.."

"Sedikit aja,kok.."Untuk beberapa saat pasangan Ichiruki ini malah saling bercanda dan berebut roti melon(?).Sampai tiba-tiba mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuh Ichigo menindih tubuh Rukia hingga terbaring kembali di ranjang Uks.

"Eh?"Sepasang Hazel dan Amethyst itu pun bertemu,bertatapan beberapa saat,sampai Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lembut Ichigo menerpa wajahnya. Begitu pun sebaliknya Ichigo merasakan hembusan nafas dan wangi Lavender Rukia yang menusuk hidungnya sampai-sampai pemuda berambut mencolok ini tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi untuk melumat bibir mungil Rukia. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi..

"Hump,Hahaha..."Tawa mereka pun pecah.(Ya,nggak jadi sedikit lagi tuh..*plaak* dasar Author mesum hhe XP).

"Lihat wajahmu sudah mirip strawberry,Ichigo haha.."Rukia tertawa sangat keras karena tidak tahan melihat wajah pacarnya yang Blushing itu.

"Kamu juga. Wajahmu sudah semerah tomat,Rukia..haha.."Tawa Ichigo pun tidak kalah keras dengan tawa Rukia.

"Uhm..Ichi,ngomong-ngomong kamu tau dari siapa aku ada di Uks?"Tanya Rukia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena dia merasa sangat malu dengan kejadian yang mereka alami tadi.

"Dari Orihime. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dilorong lantai 2,dan dia memberitau-ku kalau kamu masih di Uks."Jelas Ichigo santai sambil menyomoti roti melon Rukia,dengan posisi masih menindih tubuh mungil Rukia diranjang.

"..Orihime!"Gumam Rukia terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang berusaha menjauh dari pacarnya itu.

"Eh?Kamu kenapa Rukia?"Tanya Ichigo bingung melihat tingkah Rukia yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

"Uhm nggak apa-apa kok hehe..,uhm ayo Ichigo kita kembali ke kelas saja,yuk.."Jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang d pun berjalan keluar ruang Uks dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.'Sial,lagi-lagi aku melupakan perasaan sahabatku..,Haah aku benar-benar bodoh..maafkan aku Orihime..'

"Oi..tunggu,Rukia!"Ichigo berusaha mengejar Rukia.'..Kenapa tiba-tiba sikap Rukia jadi aneh begitu,sih?'

9_9

* * *

_Pulang sekolah_

"Hai Rukia,kenapa dari tadi kamu murung terus sih?"Ada masalah,ya?"Tanya Orihime khawatir. Seperti biasa 2 sahabat ini berjalan pulang bersama.

"Ah..Nggak kok,hehe.."Jawab Rukia dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Syukurlah,aku pikir kamu kenapa hehe. Oh iya Rukia,tadi waktu istirahat aku bertemu Ichigo biasa dia terlihat sangat tampan dan keren hihi..Terus dia nyariin kamu,ya udah aku kasih tau aja kamu masih di Uks. kalau boleh tau Rukia,Ichigo ada perlu apa mencarimu?"Tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Eh..ah i-itu,tadi Ichigo mau pinjem kaset Dvd-ku.."Jawab Rukia seyakin mungkin.'Haah..maafkan aku Orihime,lagi-lagi aku harus berbohong.'

"Oh begitu ya.."Komentar Orihime."Uhm Rukia,kita nge-bakso yuk..!"

"Eng..nge-bakso?"Ulang Rukia.

"Iya,aku teraktir deh.. soalnya aku nggak suka liat kamu murung terus. Ayo hari ini kita jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang.."

"Serius,nih? Haha.."Rukia meyakinkan.

"Iya,ayo..."Menarik tangan Rukia,berlari kearah stasiun menuju pusat kota Karakura.

9_9

* * *

Saat ini ke-2 orang sahabat itu sedang menikmati keramaian pusat kota Karakura, mengunjungi beberapa pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal disana, mengobrol ,bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

"Wah hari yang sangat menyenangkan ya,Rukia!"Ucap Orihime riang sambil menyantap bakso pesanannya.

"Haha iya,makasih ya Hime.."Timpal Rukia. Sekarang ke-2 orang sahabat ini sedang menikmati lezatnya bakso 'racikan' bang Ikakku yang terkenal dengan bakso tenisnya yang enak itu.

9_9

"Kenyangnya.."Orihime menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Iya, sekali lagi makasih teraktirannya ya,Hime.."Rukia dan Orihime berjalan keluar kios bakso bang Ikakku.

"Hehe..Iya gimana kamu udah nggak murung lagi,kan?"Orihime merangkul pundak gadis mungil itu sambil cengengesan.

"Haha..Iya."Balas Rukia dengan tawa riangnya.

"Gitu donk,itu baru sahabatku Rukia yang selalu ceria,hehe."

'Sahabat?Tapi apakah orang sepertiku masih layak kamu anggap sahabat,hime?Dan lagi,jika kamu tau semuanya. apa kamu masih akan menganggapku sebagai sahabat?'Ratap batin Rukia.

"Hai lihat Rukia,ada toko pernak-pernik kita kesana.."dengan semangat Orihime menarik tangan Rukia menuju sebuah toko Acsesoris baru di seberang jalan.

"H'C Acsesori.."Rukia membaca tulisan yang terpampang di kaca toko baru itu. bangunan tokonya unik dengan atap bangunan berbentuk kerucut dihiasi sulur-sulur tumbuhan palsu yang terlihat seperti nyata.

"Selamat datang.."Seorang pelayan bertubuh sexy,berambut hijau toska panjang bergelombang. menyambut kedatangan Rukia dan Orihime ketika mereka memasuki toko itu.

wah ternyata toko baru ini ramai juga dikunjungi oleh siswi-siswi SMA yang berburu acsesoris.

"Rukia,ayo sini.."Orihime mengajak sahabatnya itu ketempat jepit dan hiasan rambut yang terpajang disebuah rak kaca."Wow..lucu sekali,ah..aku bingung harus memilih yang mana.."

"Haha.. pilih saja yang kamu suka,Hime."Komentar Rukia.

"Hehe..sebentar ya.."Setelah melihat-lihat akhirnya gadis berbola mata abu-abu itu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sepasang jepit rambut berwarna hitam dengan hiasan 3 bunga mawar kecil berwarna kuning agak trasparan di ujungnya."Baiklah,aku pilih yang ini saja."lalu dia pun membawanya ke meja kasir.

"..ini silakan."Si penjaga kasir bergaya Emo dengan wajah kaku bermata emerald indah itu memberikan Jepit rambut yang sudah dibungkus kepada orihime beserta uang kembaliaanya.

"Terima kasih."Ucap dan Rukia pun berjalan keluar toko acsesoris itu.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya,lain kali datang lagi ya.."Seru gadis berambut hijau toska itu ramah sambil membukakan pintu dibalas senyuman oleh Rukia dan Orihime.

"aduh.."Orihime menginjak tali sepatunya dan hampir terjatuh.

"Hai,hati-hati donk Hime.."Rukia membantu sahabatnya itu yang hampir terjatuh.

"Hehe.. makasih,Ruki. aduh tali sepatuku lepas,tolong pegangin dulu donk.."Orihime memberikan bungkusan jepit rambutnya pada Rukia dan dia mulai menalikan tali sepatunya yang lepas. tepat saat dia selesai,dia pun sangat terkejut ketika melihat waktu pada jam tangannya."Hah!Udah jam 5 sore lagi..!"

"Eh,ada apa Hime?"Rukia terkejut mendengar sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba histeris sendiri.

"Aduh maaf Rukia,aku pulang duluan .."Gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan Rukia.

"Eh kenapa,dia?"Rukia jadi kebingungan sendiri melihat tingkah Orihime yang aneh itu."Uhm,ah..hai Hime.. Hime.. ini jepit rambutmu ketinggalan!"Teriaknya dan mencoba menyusul Orihime. Tapi gadis berambut orange panjang itu sudah menghilang dibelokan jalan."Huh dasar Hime,ya sudah besok saja aku berikan jepit rambut barunya ini disekolah."Rukia pun berbalik dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

9_9

* * *

**08.10 PM.**

**_Kediaman Kuchiki_**

"Segarnya.."Rukia keluar dari kamar setelan piyama hitam bercorak chappy. Rambut hitamnya yang masih basah tergerai dipundaknya dan dia keringkan dengan handuk sambil berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

'Taak..taak..'

"Eh?Suara apa itu!"Gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara jendela kamarnya dilempari sesuatu dari dirinya sedikit ketakutan,tapi karena penasaran akhirnya dia pun menghampiri jendela kamarnya,menyibakan gordennya dan membuka jendelanya. "Halo!"Menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

'Bletak..'Sebuah kerikil sukses mendarat didahi Rukia.

"Auch,Hai.."Murka gadis mungil itu.

"Ups,maaf hehe.."

"I-ichigo!"Rukia tercengang ketika melihat siapa pelaku pelempar kerikil tinggi dengan T-shirt putih dan celana basket longgar itu berdiri tepat dibawah jendela kamar Rukia.

"Yo,Rukia."Sapanya dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Sst..kenapa kamu disini,malam-malam begini?"Kata Rukia sedikit berbisik. Tapi Ichigo bisa mencernanya dengan membaca gerakan bibir pacarnya itu."Eng,ayo cepat naik sajalah.."Setelah memperhatikan sekeliling Rukia menyuruh Ichigo naik ke kamarnya. Dari pada Ichigo ketawan orangtua atau tetangganya jika Ichigo terus berdiri lebih aman bila Ichigo naik ke kamarnya,Pikir Rukia.

"Ok."Akhirnya pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamar Rukia setelah dia berhasil memanjat pohon mangga yang berada di halaman rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Ichi,apa kamu gila.. kenapa malem-malem gini datang kerumah aku,sih?"

"Memang kenapa,nggak boleh?"Pemuda itu jadi cemberut dan duduk di ranjang Rukia setelah meletakan tas sorennya dilantai kamar.

"Bukan gitu, memang ada perlu apa kamu kesini Ichigo?mau pinjem kaset lagi?"Tanya Rukia sambil menghampiri Ichigo dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Bukan kok,tadi sewaktu selesai latihan basket tiba-tiba saja aku rindu kamu Rukia hehe.., jadi ya aku pingin ketemu kamu aja..,nggak apa-apa kan?"Jawabnya sambil menatap lurus mata Rukia dan tersenyum simpul. lagi-lagi Rukia dibuatnya Blushing.

"..i-iya nggak apa-apa kok."Balas Rukia malu-malu."Uhm-.."

'_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo.. hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte.._'Perkataan Rukia terpotong oleh suara dering dia pun menyambar ponselnya yang dia letakan di meja lampu sebelah ranjang.'Orihime!'Rukia sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya itu.

"Telepon dari siapa,Rukia?"Tanya Ichigo hanya memberi isyarat pada Ichigo untuk tidak gadis mungil itu pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"YA,halo Hime!"Jawab Rukia setenang mungkin.

"Halo Rukia,hai aku sekarang ada di depan rumahmu hehe.. mau ngambil jepit rambut yang tadi aku tinggal hehe.."Balas Orihime ceria seperti yang mendengar itu pun langsung kaget setengah idup.. err mati maksudnya hhe XP.

"Eeh, se-serius Hime?"Tanya Rukia meyakinkan.

"Iyalah masa bohong,liat aja keluar jendela baru nyampe depan rumahmu kok."Rukia langsung berlari menuju jendela kamarnya dan menyibakan gordennya. Benar saja Rukia bisa melihat jelas gadis bertubuh sintal dengan paras cantik itu tengah berdiri disamping sebuah motor scoopy pink yang dia parkirkan tepat di depan teras rumahnya.

"Mati aku.."Gumam Rukia ketakutan.

"Hai.."Seru Orihime ketika melihat Rukia di jendela kamarnya."Aku masuk ya.."Lalu gadis berambut orange itu pun menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menuju teras beranda kediaman Kuchiki itu.

"Rukia,memang ada siapa diluar?"Tanya Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang masih mematung didepan Jendela kamarnya.

"Ung.."Rukia bingung harus menjawab apa.'Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..?'

**To Be Continued.**

Yosh akhirnya Chapter 3 Update juga^^.. Maaf aku Updatenya telat banget ya? (jiiah malah nanya xp hhe). Habis tugas skul-ku numpuk banget ditambah jadwal pemantapan yang menguras waktu senggangku hadow benar-benar merepotkan , dan lagi aku sedang ketagihan main Ninja Saga(Lah?)hehe.. iya jadinya setiap buka laptop langsung dah main dan lupa mau ngetik Fic ^o^ habis adikku ngajak bersaing naikin levelnya sih,kan malu kalau levelku lebih kecil dari adikku hhe..(alasan..!)XD

Okelah daripada aku banyak omong(?) tolong di Review saja ya^^

Hhe...XXD

**So REVIEW Please^^**


End file.
